De la noche a la mañana
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Fue como un beso de amor, la mordedura en el cuello me quemaba, la condena comenzaba, por los siglos de los siglos, de la noche a la mañana...SONG FIC...¿Que pasa cuando la eternidad es un don que alguien te obsequia?


*****_Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece, son de Naoko Takeuchi, esto es solo una historia sin fines de lucro…GRACIAS._

**DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA**

No sé por qué acepté venir a este lugar, quizá por compromiso social, porque es cumpleaños de mi amiga o porque me molesta que crean que soy una aburrida, pero es verdad, sí lo soy, jamás me ha convencido del todo eso de acudir a lugares con música estridente, tipos ebrios danzando sin conciencia de sus actos y mujeres exhibiéndose como mercancía barata, cierto que todo el mundo me considera extraña por juzgar este tipo de actos comunes en la juventud moderna como estudio antropológico, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, esto dista mucho de mi concepto de diversión pero igualmente accedí, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

El taxi para cerca de una de las calles más concurridas de ese barrio de Tokio frente a un lugar con luces rojas en que se puede ver un anuncio de un torero y una chica con traje español, las letras rojas dicen "LA VENTA DEL GATO", extraño nombre para un lugar en Japón pero según mis amigas es el mejor sitio para escuchar algo de flamenco y ver bailar a auténticas bailarinas españolas, Makoto ha dicho que este sitio no es un antro de vicio sino un café bar cultural, aunque no estoy del todo convencida de ello.

-Aquí es señorita.-dice el taxista sacándome de los elucubraciones.

-Sí gracias.-digo y saco de mi bolso el dinero para pagarle, luego salgo del taxi, y aún sin mucho convencimiento avanzo hacia el sitio, entro en él y a mi nariz llega el aroma fuerte de licor, la música de guitarra arrancando acordes casi mágicos hace que me detenga en la puerta y observe el sitio al que he acudido a festejar el cumpleaños de mi amiga, en una tarima de madera dos hombres tocan la guitarra mientras una linda extranjera de largo vestido rojo con volantes baila flamenco, las mesas está dispuestas alrededor y las personas charlan animadamente entre los hilos del humo del cigarro y los tarros de cerveza, todo esto tiene aire de una posada antigua del siglo XVIII…¡Otra vez!...dije que nada de deducciones esta noche, así que dejo vagar mi mirada por el lugar buscando ansiosa a quienes conozca, camino entre las mesas…dos tipos sentados en la barra me miran y uno de ellos levanta la copa, yo me sonrojo y sigo mi camino ignorándolos y esperando encontrar a mis amigas…¿Por qué me miran tanto esos tipos?...¿Es por este vestido negro que saqué del armario de mamá o por la tela roja que anudé en mi pecho?...no me gusta mucho llamar la atención y quizá exageré, ahora bajo sus miradas si me parece algo corto y ceñido.

-¡Hey por aquí!.-dice levantándose de su asiento Makoto, al ver a mi alta amiga suspiro hondo, al fin alguien conocido-no pensé que vinieras me alegra que rompas tu retiro de ermitaño.-

-Motoki buenas noches.-digo saludando al novio de mi amiga que levanta su copa.- Mako, feliz cumpleaños.-digo yo alargando el envoltorio con su regalo y dándole un abrazo.

-Jamás creí que vinieras en verdad ese es el mejor regalo amiga, ven, conoces a Ami ¿Verdad?.-presenta ella a la chica de anteojos.

-Claro, ¿Quién no conoce a Mizuno?...la mejor alumna de Todai.-asiento yo.

-Un gusto verte por aquí.-sonríe ella.

-El Dr Katsuji, novio de Ami.-sigue la presentación Makoto, yo estrecho la mano del rubio médico.

-Un gusto, Ami y Mako apostaban que no vendrías.-sonríe este.

-Al parecer todos apostaban eso, pero me he decidido al fin.-respondo yo.

-¿Tomas algo?.-insiste Motoki el novio de Mako.

-Sólo un té helado-replico yo sentándome en la silla que el novio de Ami señala a su lado.

-¿Abstemia?.-se ríe un poco Motoki.

-Precavida, mañana tengo clase a las siete y no quiero propasarme.-repliqué yo, el novio de Mako llama al mesero y pide mi bebida, en ese momento acaba el baile de la bailarina española y todos aplauden con efusión, después aparecen más músicos, comienzan una melodía con guitarras, violines y castañuelas que parece se mete por el cuerpo, un grito del público aclama el inicio de ese ritmo y entonces mi amiga castaña toma el brazo de su novio.

-¡Anda Motoki! ¡Anda! ¡Es una rumba! ¡Bailemos!.-dice ella, el chico sonríe y se levanta.

-Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños Mako.-termina él y los dos se encaminan a la pista en que varias parejas bailan ya aquel ritmo cálido y contagiante.

-¿Y qué dices cariño? ¿Bailamos?.-pide Fye, el novio de Ami, ella me mira sonriente.

-No quiero dejar sola a…

-No te detengas por mi Ami, ve.-ofrezco yo con una sonrisa, entonces ella toma la mano de Fye y se unen a las parejas que bailan, de pronto me quedo sola en la mesa, pero no puedo evitar que mis pies se muevan al ritmo acompasado de aquella música, miro a las parejas bailar y entonces siento algo…es estúpido pero siento…una mirada…sé que alguien me observa pero no es una mirada normal, es una mirada intensa, siento un terrible calor que se genera en mi pecho y me sube por la garganta hasta pintar de color rojo mis mejillas…¿es el calor del lugar?...¿qué me está pasando?....instintivamente miro en todas direcciones intentando saber qué o más bien quién me está mirando, hasta que mis ojos se clavan con aquellas inmensidades azules que parecen disiparme en su interior de tonos cristalinos, mi respiración se agita y debo sujetar mi pecho porque el corazón me late terriblemente, es como si aquellos ojos desdibujaran al hombre que está al frente y todo el lugar, para que yo sólo se viera esos ojos hipnotizantes , hermosos y terribles que me devoraban…

_Nos conocimos aquí,  
Tú me lanzaste hacia el centro de tu diana  
De intenciones disfrazadas  
Y ahora va vagando mi alma  
De la noche a la mañana_

-Su té señorita.-me saca de mi abstracción el mesero.

-Gracias.-digo yo mientras él se aleja.

-¿Bailas?.-dice la voz que logra asustarme, al mirar a mi izquierda aquel hombre de los ojos azules está a mi lado, apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa y sonriéndome con esos labios extrañamente rojos…no logro decir una sola palabra, ¿Cómo había podido estar en la barra y en solo segundos a mi lado?-la música es buena y parece que vienes sola, ¿te parece si bailamos?.-vuelve a decir él.

-Yo…yo…-balbuceo sumamente sonrojada, aquellos ojos y aquel hombre me paralizan por completo.-no sé bailar este ritmo…y temo ser la causa de algún ridículo.-digo yo, una nueva sonrisa de él que revela sus dientes blancos y perfectos, sus ojos azules de nuevo sobre los míos y otra vez ese calor inexplicable hace presa de mí.

-Es mentira.-dice él, y obedeciendo a una fuerza superior mis labios parecen repetir como si fuera un títere.

-Es mentira…-me asombro al oír aquellas palabras que yo NO QUERIA decir.

-Tú sabes bailar muy bien este ritmo.-sigue el hombre.

-Yo sé bailar muy bien este ritmo.-repito de nuevo sin voluntad de hacerlo.

-Y vas a bailar conmigo como nunca jamás has bailado con otro hombre.-me ofrece su mano sonriendo, yo totalmente aterrorizada le doy la mano y repito.

-Voy a bailar con Usted como nunca jamás he bailado con otro hombre-me levanto de aquel lugar como si no fuese dueña de mis actos, como si alguien más me estuviese ordenando qué hacer y avanzo con él hacia la pista, hasta ese momento puedo sentir su mano helada, muy helada tomando la mía mientras con la otra presiona mi cintura y me acerca a él, yo asustada cierro los ojos y entonces siento su aliento igualmente frío susurrar en mi oído.

-Te observaba desde que entraste, percibí tu olor, y desde ese momento supe que esta noche serías mía, así que antes de darte el don, vamos a divertirnos un poco, quiero sentir como fluye la vida en tus venas ahora.-dice él, yo tengo los ojos fijos en la nada, escuchando las palabras que con su aliento igualmente frío está diciendo en mi oreja, pero no puedo decir más porque de pronto él tira de mi mano y obligándome a girar de una forma sorprendente comienza el baile, otra vez el sonrojo en mi rostro al sentir como él toma mi cintura y me obliga con esos ojos hipnóticos que cada vez me aterraban más a mover mi cuerpo de formas que yo creí jamás me atrevería juntándome con el musculoso pecho de mi desconocida pareja de baile y sintiendo el frío que emana como si hiciera corto circuito con el calor que como antítesis a él estaba sintiendo…¡esa no era yo…¿O si lo era?

-¡Esa es tu amiga la recatada! ¡Gran Kami!.-dice Motoki dejando de bailar al ver como las personas de la pista se retiran dejando el espacio total a la pareja que danza de forma sensual aquella rumba flamenca como si se tratara de dos profesionales, el hombre apuesto de ojos azules que sujeta a la atractiva chica de vestido negro por la cintura y la hace girar asombrosamente.

-¡Mako! ¡ya viste quién baila con ese chico guapo!.-añade Ami acercándose a Makoto.

-Ya veo Ami…¡Vaya que lo tenía escondido!-añade asombrada la alta joven castaña, en ese instante la música toca su final y el atractivo chico de ojos azules atrae hacia él a la joven y alzándola en alto la obliga a arquearse quedando el rostro de él enterrado en el pecho de ella mientras la mujer extiende los brazos en un final terriblemente erótico, los aplausos no se hacen esperar…

No sé bien aún como, pero cuando me doy cuenta de lo que ha pasado estoy en sus brazos y siento su frío rostro enterrado debajo de mi pecho, muevo mis manos y sujeto el cabello de él que me baja poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, me sonríe y toma mi mano, luego que la gente se dispersa, y él se acerca a mi oído de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo?.-me pregunta, yo siento que en ese momento no tengo voluntad, este hombre me da miedo, tiene un extraño poder sobre mí, pero al mismo tiempo me atrae.

-Sí.-digo yo casi en un susurro, entonces él besa mi mano.

-Te espero.-dice y mientras yo avanzo hacia la mesa en donde al llegar Makoto aplaude.

-¡Así que la recatada del grupo consiguió una conquista y mira qué conquista!.-dice mi amiga.-tiene sus ventajas venir sin pareja.

-Creo que me iré temprano Mako…discúlpame.-digo yo tomando mi bolso.

-No te disculpes, y que tengas…muy buenas noches.-acaba mi amiga entre las risas de todos los demás, yo sonrojada me alejo de allí a donde él me espera, ahora se ha puesto una chamarra de cuero negro que le queda perfectamente bien, al mirarlo de nuevo tengo esa sensación del insecto que va directo a la luz de la vela y no le importa quemarse, creo que a mí tampoco.

-Vamos.-dijo él, tomó mi mano y salimos de aquel lugar, caminábamos entre la gente que va por la calle, él sujetando con su mano fría la mía hasta llegar a un callejón lateral a aquel lugar, en que había algunas motocicletas estacionadas.-aquí tengo mi Honda.-dice él caminando hacia una motocicleta negra, yo me quedo parada en el lugar al ver la oscuridad del sitio mal alumbrado por una lejana luz, y él sonríe al ver mi expresión-¿Te doy miedo?.-me pregunta regresando a mi lado y acariciando mi mejilla, otra vez ese frío horrible recorre mi cuerpo.

-No.-digo yo y él sonríe mostrando esos dientes blancos, perfectos y puntiagudos, pero yo he dicho la verdad, por extraño que pareciera, no le temía.

-Entonces ven conmigo.-dice y jala mi mano hacia el interior del callejón, luego me acorrala en la pared con sus brazos y me mira de nuevo con esos ojos intensos…¿Es el efecto de la poca luz o ahora esos ojos son…rojos?.-Eres deliciosa…-dice y toca con su mano mi cuello.-Hermosa…perfecta…llena de vida.-añade y se acerca a mis labios estrellándolos con fuerza inaudita y furiosa, yo siento los suyos fríos y duros contra los míos y me parece como si toda mi energía y mi calor escaparan por mi boca devorados por él, pero al mismo tiempo es tan extraña y nueva esa sensación de dominio que me dejo llevar y coloco mis brazos sobre su cuello, una de sus frías manos recorre mi muslo, sube a mi cintura llevándose algo de la tela del corto vestido negro y luego se detiene en el nacimiento de mis senos lo cual provoca que me separe del beso con un ligero gemido, él sonríe mientras yo cierro los ojos y entonces entierra su rostro en mi cuello, yo siento que una descarga eléctrica me recorre y me estremezco, abro mis ojos, es como un fuego interno que me quema por dentro, una mezcla de dolor y de placer tan difícil de definir que para disfrutarla mejor cierro los ojos y sujeto su cabello con fuerza…si esto es el cielo…o es el infierno…me da igual condenarme…

_Fue como un beso de amor,  
La mordedura en el cuello me quemaba,  
La condena comenzaba  
Por los siglos de los siglos,  
De la noche a la mañana…_

Desperté lentamente, abrí mis ojos con dificultad y tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, con las cortinas cerradas y un terrible dolor de cabeza que hacía que viera todo borroso, me incorporé de la cama e instintivamente miré el reloj…¡las seis de la tarde!...¿Cómo pudo pasar todo eso?...¿Tanto dormí?...¿había bebido?...no recordaba de la fiesta de Makoto mas que ese par de ojos azules que me dominaron y la sensación en el cuello, enciendo la luz de mi lámpara y observo unas gotas de sangre en mi almohada, ¿estaba herida?...¿dónde?...caminando me miro en el espejo, unas ojeras grandes, el rostro pálido y dos extrañas marcas rojas en mi cuello que me duelen muchísimo, las toco y retiro la mano dolida, ¿Qué me ha pasado?...¿había sido real?...ese hombre en el bar, lo que pasó después y no recuerdo del todo…sólo llevo puesto un camisón negro y me siento extrañamente débil, es entonces que recuerdo que tenía clase a las siete con el profesor Ikeda, y aterrada por las consecuencias que aquello podría tener para mi titulación me apresuro a cambiarme para salir, tomo un baño frío que me ayuda a pensar mejor, me cambio y tomando mi mochila salgo a la estancia, Minako mi compañera no está en el apartamento así que me voy, el sol se mete en el horizonte y al salir la luz anaranjada da de lleno en mi cara y me hace sentir extraña…débil…pesada de las piernas y hasta con cierta dificultad para respirar, el campus no está lejos pero mientras lo atravieso me voy sintiendo cada vez más débil, cierro los ojos, parece que me desmayaré y me sujeto a la pared, el trayecto hacia el aula en que sé se haya el profesor Ikeda me está resultando muy largo y quizá…sea la luz…entro en el edificio y subo las escaleras, creo que ya no podré mas…¿Qué me está pasando?...

-¿Hino?.-dice una voz que va saliendo de una de las aulas al ver a la joven que se escurre por la pared con los ojos cerrados y el semblante pálido, el maestro intenta reanimarla con leves golpes en las mejillas.-¿Hino estás bien?...¿Qué te pasa?...-la chica oye la voz como en sueños, pero ya no puede más, la luz del crepúsculo la está matando, sin embargo en ese momento el último rayo de sol muere y la oscuridad llena el lugar, lo verdaderamente aterrador es que ella siente que esa misma oscuridad la llena de nuevo vigor, puede escuchar cómo su corazón bombea y la sangre fluye llenándola de nueva vida, abre sus ojos amatista y mira a su maestro, se incorpora ella sola.-vaya estás bien, me asustaste.

-Ikeda sempai…yo…quería explicarle por qué…no asistí a la clase de esta mañana…

-El porqué es obvio, debiste sentirte mal, una alumna como tú jamás falta porque sí, tómate tu tiempo, recupérate y después hablamos.-sonríe el anciano y se aleja, ella se queda parada en aquel lugar mirando la oscuridad, ahora está segura que era el sol lo que la hacía sentir así, y al mismo tiempo estaba asimilando la fuerza terrible que a su cuerpo daba la oscuridad…se sentía fuerte, poderosa, extrañamente viva y capaz de todo.

-Entonces lo de la otra noche en verdad pasó…ese hombre…esa mordida, el no tolerar la luz, el poder que me da la oscuridad, esa sensaciones aumentadas de escucharlo todo, de verlo todo, de sentir el aleteo de un ave en el roble de la entrada del campus, el sonido de la sangre fluyendo en las venas de todos los alumnos que salían del auditorio a esa hora, el olor apetitoso de la vida que emanan…me estoy convertido en…¿Vampiro?...

_Y no descanso de noche_

_Vuelvo a casa de mañana_

_Y mis amigos preguntan_

_Pero niña ¿Qué te pasa?..._

-¡Rei! ¿Estás en casa amiga?.-pregunta la rubia entrando en el apartamento que compartía con ella en el campus, todo es oscuridad, su compañera había sustituido las cortinas ligeras de color blanco por otras espesas que no dejaban filtrar la luz, Minako camina hasta la habitación de la chica y toca levemente.-¿Rei? ¿Puedo pasar?.

-Adelante.-dice la voz, ella abre y se encuentra con su compañera vestida con un hermoso vestido entallado de tonos rojos, una banda del mismo color sujetando sus cabellos negros mientras se coloca algo de labial carmesí en sus labios.

-Rei, me dijo Mako que cambiaste todas tus clases al turno de la tarde, tomas Filosofía con Natsumi a las nueve de la noche y la asesoría con Ikeda san de ocho a diez…¿Qué te está pasando? Todo el día duermes y en la noche estudias, sales a quién sabe qué lugares, regresas casi de madrugada…¿Estás bien amiga?-aterrada Mina del drástico cambio de alguien responsable como ella.

-Mejor que nunca Minako, no te preocupes, además me hacía falta un cambio, no podía ser siempre la chica antisocial, iré a la "Venta del Gato" quiero bailar, además tengo hambre…¿Vienes?.-ofrece sonriendo ella a su compañera, Minako la observa y se pierde en sus ojos amatista, desde hace unos días su compañera de habitación era otra, tan pálida y hermosa, tan sencillamente irresistible, sus labios rojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, toda ella emanando una extraña atracción…¡Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando! ¡A ella no le gustaban las chicas! ¡Entonces por qué ahora Rei le era tan atractiva!...asustada la rubia se hace hacia atrás hasta que topa en la pared mientras su compañera se acerca a ella.

-Rei yo…lo siento pero…yo estudio y…estoy cansada…y…-balbucea ella acorralada.

-¿Y?-pregunta Rei acorralándola con su brazo, Minako siente esa extraña fuerza que la paraliza por completo y la hace perderse en los ojos morados de esa chica.-¿Alguna vez te había dicho que hueles delicioso?...a hierbas frescas y dulces…-dice la pelinegra y entonces sin que la rubia pueda hacer nada acerca su nariz al cuello de Mina haciéndola sentir escalofríos y la huele, Minako piensa que ella no podría hacer nada ya y que Rei es dueña de sus actos…-¡No!.-ruge la chica y sin que Minako se dé cuenta en un segundo se halla cerca del ventanal.-¡Vete de aquí Mina! ¡Vete!.-dice ella de espaldas, la asustada rubia sale de la habitación de su amiga y cierra la puerta con el corazón acelerado.

-¿Qué fue eso?...¿Qué es ella?...- con reserva abre la puerta de nuevo y mira dentro, ya no hay nadie en la desolada habitación de Rei, Minako se acerca a la ventana y ve las cortinas abiertas-¿saltó?.-pregunta dudosa Mina al ver hacia abajo ya que estaban en un décimo piso.- Gran Kami, creo que pediré mi cambio de apartamento…esa chica me da miedo-añade la mujer rubia mirando las luces de la ciudad.

_Nadie lo supo jamás_

_Pero inyectaste el veneno del que ama_

_Y me hiciste su esclava_

_Ya hora va vagando mi alma_

_De la noche a la mañana…_

-¿Quién es la belleza de traje rojo?.-pregunta un joven pelirrojo que se recarga en la barra al ver a la mujer que baila sobre el tablado de madera al compás de las guitarras.

-Si quiere un consejo no se acerque mucho a ella, su nombre no lo sé, dice llamarse MARS, pero eso es poco probable, viene cada noche desde hace tres semanas a bailar y buscar a un chico de ojos azules, siempre está rodeadas de admiradores…y admiradoras…pero no le presta atención a ninguno, cada tres días decide aceptar a alguien, sale con él o ella de aquí y regresa al día siguiente.-ñarra el cantinero.

-¿Y este día estamos en fecha de que acepte una cita?.-ansioso el pelirrojo al ver avanzar a la misteriosa y bella mujer que baila entre los aplausos de la concurrencia.

-Justamente Akira, es día en que Mars elige a alguien…sólo ten cuidado, yo estoy aquí cada noche y te puedo jurar que a los siete que ha elegido, jamás han regresado otra vez a "LA VENTA DEL GATO"-termina el hombre que sirve unas copas.

-Coincidencia.-dice el pelirrojo embobado en las largas piernas de la pelinegra y en la figura que se adivina tras el ceñido vestido, la música de guitarras suena sugestivamente mientras ella se mueve con movimientos frenéticos y sensuales en la tarima de madera.

-Puede ser, de igual modo yo me he protegido con semillas de arroz.-muestra el hombre el plato con semillas.-y compré un amuleto shinto.-señala en el techo un pergamino con signos.

-¿Crees en esas cosas bobas de los Jiang Shi?-ríe el chico pelirrojo.

-Amigo, en este bar he visto tantas cosas, que creo que sé distinguir cuando alguien no es de este mundo.-termina el cantinero.

-En eso tienes razón, ella no es de este mundo.-acaba el joven y tomando dos copas se encamina al lugar en que la chica se ha sentado al bajar de la tarima de baile y al llegar le sonríe galantemente.-¿Aceptas una copa?.-dice el pelirrojo, ella clava sus ojos amatista en el joven y se lame lentamente los labios.

-Lo siento pero yo no bebo…vino…-acaba ella sonriendo, pero el pelirrojo se sienta igualmente.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que bebes?.-pregunta ansioso.

-No te gustaría la respuesta.-termina ella.

-Quiero saberla.

-Lo siento chico pero hoy no te conviene mi compañía, pareces una buena persona.-dice ella.

-Creo que tengo más que edad para decidir qué me conviene.-añade el pelirrojo tomando la mano de la joven en la suya, ella sonríe.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de alejarte, créeme que no te gustaría verme...en mi estado salvaje.-el joven embobado se pierde en los orbes morados y baja su mano hacia el muslo desnudo de la chica lo cual lo hace sentir sumamente excitado.

-¿Y qué si quiero probarlo?.-pide ansioso el joven.

-¿Aún con el peligro que implica?.-advierte ella.

-Aún con eso.-valiente él, Rei sonríe y tomando la mano del pelirrojo murmura.

-Vamos entonces.-y levantándose de la mesa sale del bar de la mano del joven, el cantinero la ve alejarse y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-El Gran Kami proteja el alma de este pobre desdichado.-sentencia preocupado y tomando el arroz de su plato lo lanza hacia atrás con la superstición japonesa para alejar a los Jiang Shi…

_Todos los besos que doy_

_Llevan tu nombre y tu marca_

_Que de flor en flor pasa_

_Malherida enamorada…_

La mujer sale del callejón oscuro hacia el sitio que alumbra una farola de la calle y se limpia la sangre que corre de sus labios con la mano, sus colmillos puntiagudos se dejan ver cuando lame su dedo, hasta que escucha unos aplausos venidos de arriba, mira hacia allí y descubre agazapado en una marquesina al hombre de ojos azules y traje negro que salta desde arriba y cae parado ante ella.

-¡Tú!.-dice asombrada Rei, llevaba buscándolo tres semanas con ansiedad y ahora que lo tenía delante no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Así es linda, yo, vengo a ver en qué se ha convertido mi pequeña criatura de la noche.-sonríe el hombre acercándose a ella.-veo que has adelantado, yo no me atreví a alimentarme las primeras veces hasta que luego de un mes me venció el hambre, pero por lo que veo tú no has tenido tantos escrúpulos.-dice el apuesto hombre pálido sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué me convertiste en esto?...¿Por qué me dejaste vivir?...¡Soy un monstruo!-lanza ella la pregunta que la atormenta, él acaricia la mejilla pálida de la joven y de nuevo esa misma sensación de electricidad que la llenó cuando lo conoció.

-Un muy bello monstruo si me lo preguntas a mi.-añade el hombre de ojos azules.-¿Sabes algo Rei?...no deberías negarte al don que te he dado, sé que puedes hacer grandes cosas con él, basta mirar tus ojos para entenderlo, así que es mejor que lo aceptes y…lo disfrutes.-termina él y sin esperar invitación la besa apasionadamente en los labios con fuerza inaudita, ella atrapa la cabeza del hombre con desesperación sujetando sus cabellos y disfrutando de la sensación de sentir aquella mezcla de terror y placer que este hombre le hacía sentir, exaltada por sus sentidos agudizados mientras siente como los colmillos ansiosos de él se encajan en sus labios derramando la sangre por la comisura de sus labios que él succiona, pero extrañamente no siente dolor alguno, sino el goce mas terriblemente delicioso de toda su vida…

_Y no descanso de noche_

_Vuelvo a casa de mañana_

_Y mis amigos preguntan_

_Pero niña ¿Qué te pasa?_

-¡Rei pero tú estás loca!...a dos semanas de presentar tu tesis, con lo que te has esforzado toda tu vida por sacar tu carrera, ¿vas a abandonarlo todo por un chico?.-aterrada Makoto al ver a su amiga recoger sus pertenencias en una mochila.

-No es locura Mako, es sólo que ahora veo la vida de formas muy diferentes.-añade ella.

-Rei, ¿Qué dirá tu familia de esto?.-asustada Ami.

-A mi Padre no creo que le importe mucho más de lo que le ha importado hasta ahora, es decir nada.-termina ella saliendo de la habitación con sus cosas.-Mako te dejo mi lap, Ami, mis libros son tuyos, a donde voy no creo que los necesite.-termina Rei caminando hacia la puerta seguida de sus amigas y entrando al elevador con ellas.

-Rei, aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, Ikeda san puede hacer una excepción si hablas con él aunque no hayas asistido a las asesorías-insiste la de cabeza azul.

-No. Lo he decidido me voy con él.-dice la chica.

-Rei, ¿En verdad amas tanto a ese chico?...lo acabas de conocer y no sabes nada de él, como para fugarte y dejarlo todo, es algo precipitado…si es guapo, tiene motocicleta, es sexy y todo eso pero a pesar de ello no justifica que mandes todo al demonio.-asustada Makoto, una sonrisa ambigua de la chica.

-Justamente por eso Makoto, veremos que me depara el futuro al lado de ese hombre, es la primer vez en mi vida que hago algo como esto, además si algo no sale bien tengo una eternidad para arrepentirme.- sonríe Rei haciendo énfasis en esas palabras, llega al fin debajo de los edificios del campus y salen a la calle, la luna llena alumbra la noche mientras hace destacar al chico que vestido con pantalón de cuero negro, chamarra del mismo tono y botas aguarda en su motocicleta, al ver a Rei salir la enciende y se acerca a las chicas.-bueno amigas, creo que este es un adiós, gracias a las dos por todo.

-Rei…¿Te veremos de nuevo?.-dice Ami ansiosa.

-No sé…quizá…Los muertos viajan deprisa.-añade Rei subiendo a la motocicleta detrás del chico con su mochila al hombro y colocando sus manos en la cintura del joven que hace rugir el motor de la motocicleta y arrancando, ellas sólo ven el humo y la mano de ella que se agita.

-¡Rei! ¡Al menos dinos cómo se llama tu chico!.-le grita Mako.

-¡Su nombre es…!.-le responde con un grito ella pero el nombre no lo pueden escuchar ellas por la explosión del motor.

-Diablos…no supimos su nombre.-añade la más alta.

-"Los muertos viajan deprisa"…-balbucea Ami las últimas palabras de su amiga.

-¿Por qué dijo esas palabras Ami?...¿Lo sabes tú?...-pregunta Makoto.

-Oí esas palabras en algún libro…pero no sé en cual…-añade Ami pensando.

-Bien, creo que se acabó…no la veremos más, vamos dentro Ami.-añade la castaña sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya sé en donde están esas palabras! ¡En Drácula de Bram Stocker!-adivina Ami, Makoto y ella se miran un momento, ambas parecen tener el mismo presentimiento, la actitud de Rei en los últimos días, sus salidas de noche, las cosas que la aterrada Mina les contó antes de cambiar de apartamento…pero luego las dos ríen de buena gana.

-Creo que estamos afectadas o locas…eso no es posible…¿verdad Ami?.-le dice Makoto.

-Claro que no…-acaba Ami y la dos contienen un grito al ver pasar volando hacia el árbol de la jardinera a un murciélago…

-Bienvenida al infierno cariño- dice el conductor de la motocicleta.-ahora comenzarás a entender el concepto de eternidad, ahora Rei… anata ga watashi no koibito desu.-(Tu eres mi amante)ella sonríe.

- Aishiteru Mamoru.-susurra ella en el oído del chico abriendo con su uña un surco de sangre en el cuello de él mientras lo lame con su lengua.

-Watashi mo .-termina el chico sonriendo mientras la motocicleta se pierde entre las calles de Tokio.

_Y no descanso de noche_

_Vuelvo a casa de mañana_

_Voy ahogando mi pena_

_De la noche a la mañana,_

_De la noche a la mañana…._

***Canción: "De la noche a la mañana" de Amaral.**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, este es mi primer Song Fic, Marta (Camarada Tiger) me paso esta canción, la escuché y al momento se me ocurrió esto y decidí hacerlo, solo es por diversión y porque deseaba compartir las imágenes que esta bella canción provocó en mí, es mi primer song fic, además estoy experimentando con esta idea y quizá logremos algo más formal en el futuro, quien sabe los terribles vuelcos que da mi mente…jajaja…bueno aumentando los Mars Fics de la lista y encantada por la explosión de creatividad en el fandom de los últimos días me sumo a esta y alabo la libertad y la diversidad…¡Que siga creciendo el lado Oscuro!. Mil gracias Marta por tu apoyo, edición, ánimos y por darme la idea, ¡ARIGATO OHOKO CHAN! (gracias tigre).**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**


End file.
